


Sexual Tension

by DixonsVixen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsVixen/pseuds/DixonsVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of suppressed feelings and distractions, Rick Grimes decides he can't live another minute on the walker infested Earth without Daryl Dixon being his. When it comes to Daryl Dixon, his feelings, as well as attractions, are never obvious. But little does Rick know, Daryl's feelings are just as intense as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suppression

**Rick's POV:** The walker population has risen an unbelievable amount and it's all too much too handle. I have a lot on my mind right now, but the main thought on my mind is Daryl. The man who's been by my side since this whole ordeal began. Ever since I met him, I've had a constant feeling in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't put my finger on it. That is until recently. There have been so many distractions around us lately. I haven't really had any time to be alone with my thoughts. That is until now. As I sit on the ground, looking down at the grass below me, a thought snapped into my head ferociously. That very thought shook me to the core. I've had this thought several times before, but never to this intensity level. My stomach began to turn. I couldn't handle it. I'm in love with Daryl. I am so in love with Daryl it hurts. The really hard part is that I've been fighting the urge to tell him how I feel since I started feeling this way and to be completely honest, I'm getting sick of it. I want him to know. No, I need him to know. I want Daryl to be mine. I want him to be part of mine and my kids lives. There are several reasons why I haven't told him how I feel. I don't know if he's interested in men, I don't know how'd he'd react to his best friend confessing love for him, I'm afraid he'll get angry with me for telling him I love him in the middle of all this, those are just a few. The point is, I want to tell him how I feel so badly, because I truly believe these feelings will kill me if I keep them inside any longer. But I don't feel like I can tell him everything without something bad happening. For now, I'm leaving the situation in fate's hands. That's all I can do. 

 

 

 **Daryl's POV:** My feelings are conflicting me. That in itself doesn't surprise me. It's the specific things I'm feeling that are surprising me. I've been seeing Rick through different eyes. I'm not just seeing him as my best friend or the man I always fight next to. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm in love with him. It's not that I've never experienced feeling love for someone, I most certainly have. But expressing it, confessing it, that's when I become lost. In the past, people have said they loved me and then went ahead and treated me like dirt. I just don't want that to happen again. Also, if Rick doesn't feel the same way, I could possibly lose him forever. I can't handle losing Rick. He's my entire life. I'm scared if I never let him know that, I'll lose him anyways. So either I tell him how I feel soon and lose him because he doesn't feel the same way. Or never tell him how I feel and have him go through his life never knowing what's truly in my heart. I'm in the middle of an internal struggle. The real issue is... Rick is the only one who can fix it. 


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tries his absolute hardest to try and calm the sexual feelings for Daryl that constantly linger in the pit of his gut. As he does, the sexual thoughts in his mind only get more and more intense, and Daryl being friendlier to him than usual doesn't help.

**Rick's POV:** I'd love to tell Daryl everything. From the way he makes me feel, to the way I feel when we're apart, to my fear of losing him, to my love for him. Everything. But being the leader, I need to keep my mind set on keeping everyone as safe as possible. Making sure everyone in my group survives. That's my job and that's what these people are counting on me to do. I can't let them down. After all, Daryl would have to be alive if I'm ever gonna tell him how I feel, and if I'm not completely focused on clearing our town of the undead, I know he'll no longer be and it'll be my fault. I'm in such a hard place right now and I have to pretend everything's fine. It's so hard, but it's what I have to do. I have no other choice.

 

I'm currently outside one of the houses in Alexandria, I look up as I hear the door behind me creak open. I see Daryl exit the house and walk down the stairs to meet me. 

 

Daryl: Hey Rick, goin' on a run. Ya alright? He asked. 

I looked him straight in the eyes and nodded.

Rick: Yeah, yeah. I mumbled. Even though my voice was low, he heard me.

He began to turn and walk away. I started sweating and breathing heavier. I didn't want him to leave me again. I hate when he leaves me.

Rick: Daryl. I said, a shake in my voice.

He turned around to face me.

Daryl: Yeah? He asked, looking up at me with concerned eyes when he saw me trembling. 

Rick: Can I- can I come with you? I stuttered out. I'm never this nervous at all, much less around people I've known for so long. But this was different. This was Daryl. My everything. I bit my lip at my own thought and looked him in the eyes, hopeful.

Daryl: Umm, sure. He grunted. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

Daryl: Rick, are you alright? He asked me, only making my nervousness more intense.

Rick: Yeah, I'm fine. I replied, nodding. 

Daryl: Alright then. Come on. He said, shrugging, then motioning me to follow him.

We hopped in one of the very few cars we had at our disposal and headed off. I sighed in relief. I was just glad to be with Daryl, alone. That's something that's rare and when it does happen, it never happens how I imagine it in my mind. 

After it felt like we'd been driving forever, we approached a market and walked around the perimeter of it, making sure the outside was clear of walkers before heading inside, right behind each other and doing the exact same thing. 

We found a walker crawling across the floor, as it had lost it's legs. 

Daryl: I got it. Daryl said flatly, but confidently. I knew he had it. He always has it. 

I watched Daryl kill the walker, I bit my lip as I noticed his biceps flex as he plunged a hunter's knife into the walkers skull. I bit my lip at the sight. It was all too much. Daryl was done killing the walker and he looked up at me. I was so stunned by his sex appeal that I hadn't noticed he'd finished the walker off. 

Daryl: Rick. Rick. RICK! I could hear Daryl shouting my name and on the third call of my name, I finally snapped out of it. 

Rick: Yeah! Yeah. I said, looking at him.

Daryl: Rick, you okay? He asked. 

Rick: I'm fine. You're amazing. I blurted out, not realizing the seriousness of my utterance until after it had left my mouth.

Daryl smiled looking down at the ground, then back up at me.

He made a face and replied. 

Daryl: Umm, thanks. He said. I nodded my head and we moved on. 

Once we were done with all we had to do inside the market, we decided to leave. 

As we exited the building, I turned to Daryl and decided it was time to be honest with him, at least about one thing.

Rick: Hey Daryl. I said. He looked up at me.

Daryl: Yeah? He replied gruffly. 

Rick: I'm really glad you're back, safely. I was so worried. I exhaled. I wasn't finished yet. That was just half of my first confession to him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I continued, so he closed it.

Rick: I hate when you leave. I hate it. I admitted. 

Daryl looked at me with his mouth hung open. Utter shock was clear on his face. I could tell he couldn't believe what I'd just said, or maybe the way I said it. Either way, I got nervous, and started shivering again. He saw it once already, so chances are he's going to question me about it this time and not stop until he gets an answer besides "I'm fine.". 

After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl replied to my statement, which was probably more of a mistake I let slip past my lips.

Daryl: What do you mean you hate when I leave? He asked, his eyebrows lowered in confusion.

Rick: It's just, I like sticking near you. That's all. My eyes widened at my response. I felt like someone else was controlling my words. I wanted myself to stop. 

Daryl: I see. He replied.

Daryl: Well, if it bothers you that much, we don't have to split up. We can work together on everything, if that's what you really want. I mean, you're the leader, everyone else has to listen to you, not the other way around. I could use all the help I can get and who better to help me than the leader. He said. His reply made me shiver with pleasure. I loved hearing that out of Daryl's mouth. I sighed in relief. 

My eyes lit up and I nodded, realizing that what he just said was right. If I wanna be around Daryl, I can be around Daryl. As long as we're destroying walkers, then we should be allowed to spend more time together. As long as work is getting done, what's the harm. 

I sighed in contentment knowing in the future I'd be getting what I want, as long as I'm killing walkers in return. I would say that's the best deal ever. Time with Daryl and walker kills. 

Daryl and I returned to Alexandria, safely and together. How it's meant to be. 

I intend to bring Daryl and I closer together, one confession at a time. All while trying my best to help everyone else eliminate the walker population completely, while at the same time making sure my entire group makes it out alive. One reason I'm so dead set on eventually telling Daryl everything, is because I couldn't even ever dream of doing all of this without him by my side.

One confession at a time, Daryl Dixon will be mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2! I love Rickyl so much! I hope you guys enjoy this one! Love you all! <3


	3. One Single Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick lets his desire for Daryl take over in one moment, one single moment. But will that single moment change everything?

**Rick's POV:** Today, Daryl and I decided we're going to head into the woods, collect some things, kill some walkers and enjoy some time to ourselves before returning to Alexandria. I of course have my gun with me, but since Daryl's crossbow was taken by Dwight, along with his motorcycle, he's limited to a hunter's knife. However, as long as we're together, we should be fine. That's what I've always believed and that's why it kills me when we're apart, and now Daryl knows that. 

We made our way out of one of the houses in Alexandria and headed to the car. We got in and drove on our way. Eventually, we made it to the start of the woods, exited the car and started moving forward, farther and farther into the deep green trees that surrounded us. After a little while we found a pretty spacious area that was conveniently located next to several berry bushes. I went over to them and started picking off every single berry I could spot. Not that we needed them for Alexandria, but you never know what can happen when you're out in the woods. 

After I was finished collecting berries, Daryl and I collected wood for a fire and lit it before proceeding to sit down next to each other in front of it. 

For a long while, it was silent, until Daryl broke the silence. 

Daryl: My crossbow and motorcycle... They were stolen. He said.

Rick: I know. I know. I said, gently. I felt really bad for him. I wish I could just snap my fingers and make it so his things would be returned to him. 

Rick: I'm sorry. I said, saddened.

Daryl: It's not your fault. He said.

Rick: But if I had been with you- I began to say, but was cut off.

Daryl: Rick, don't blame yourself. It was those three conniving sons of bitches that took my stuff, not you. Even if you had been with me, they still would've stolen my shit, and probably yours too. He said. 

Rick: I didn't protect you. I said, looking down at the ground, distraught. 

Daryl: Rick, you've been protecting me since the beginning, how do you think I made it this far? He questioned. 

Daryl: You not being with me, one moment, one single moment, isn't what determined the situation. I swear Rick. He tried to reassure me. 

Rick: I wanna believe you. I said, unsure. 

Daryl: Then believe me. He said. 

He moved in closer to me and in that moment, as I looked him in the eyes, sitting inches away from him, I felt that familiar feeling of desire creeping up on me again. Only this time, I'm alone with Daryl, completely. There's no one else around to come between the two of us, to ruin the moment. My eyes then drifted to his lips, his wonderfully pink, full, moist lips. I honestly tried my hardest to fight the urge to lean in and touch my lips to his absolutely perfect ones, but I eventually lost that battle and felt myself leaning in incredibly slowly. That way if Daryl realized what I was doing and wanted to back out, he could. But as I moved closer and closer, I noticed he wasn't backing away. Is this really gonna happen? I asked myself internally. 

Then the unbelievable happened, I saw Daryl leaning in as well. Then after what felt like forever, his perfect lips touched my yearning ones in a perfect, slow, passionate, desire filled kiss. Slowly but surely, I let my tongue leave my mouth and lightly poke Daryl's lips, asking for access to what I'm sure is a perfect, moist cave. To my ultimate surprise, access was granted. I started moving my tongue around inside Daryl's mouth. Also to my surprise, he moaned lightly and opened his mouth, placing his tongue on mine in return. 

I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders, then moved them to around his waist while I continued to make my mark inside of his mouth. This was the greatest feeling ever, I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, the need for air became to much for the both of us and we pulled away staring into each other's eyes. My arms were still around his waist. I could stay like this forever. 

Sadly though, something shook me out of my bliss and Daryl as well. We both looked up and behind us when we heard a walker's snarl. Daryl quickly jumped up, yanking the knife out of his pocket and plunging it into the walker's skull with a grunt. Just then, I saw a walker heading my way, so I jumped up and met it half way, popping a bullet right inside of it's rotting skull. Soon there were more and more, most likely from the pop of the gun. Soon Daryl and I were killing walkers in every direction. There is no one I'd rather spend the end of the world with than Daryl. 

 **Daryl's POV:** I was reassuring Rick that it wasn't his fault my shit was taken by those assholes, when all of a sudden, we ended up inches away from each other and Rick started leaning into me. The truth is, I knew what he was after and the hidden truth is, I was after it too. So I leaned in along with him until our lips finally touched. His lips were perfect, soft and warm. Comforting. I really needed them. I always knew I needed them, but in this moment, the desire was so real that it drove me to finally go after what I truly wanted, what I truly needed. I wasn't going to deny myself Rick any longer. Sure, kissing Rick was different and it came out of nowhere, but it's the greatest feeling in the world, better than I expected it to be and I couldn't ask for more. 

Once we pulled away, we were shaken out of our special moment by a walker's snarl. Then, soon we were surrounded by walkers and we just started destroying them together. One after the other. Rick popping them with his gun, while I plunged my knife into their rotting skulls. Rick and I, we weren't just made to fight, we weren't just meant to fight. We were made to fight together. We were meant to fight together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3! The first kiss has happened! Aww! You're welcome, lol! I hope you all enjoy this one! Love you guys! <3


	4. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has mixed feelings over his decision to make a move on Daryl. Daryl however, doesn't have any negative feelings about what happened at all and tries to reassure Rick that he definitely made the right decision.

**Rick's POV:** Yesterday, I kissed Daryl on the lips. In the moment, it felt great. In the moment, I was sure he was enjoying it. But now, as I sit thinking back on the moment, I'm feeling conflicted. I'm starting to question the whole situation. Should I have done that? Was it the right move to make? Is Daryl really okay with it? I just don't know what to think or feel about the situation right now. One thing I'm sure of though, is I am in love with Daryl and that is the only thing keeping me from regretting the move I made. 

I got up out of the chair I was in and headed outside. In front of me, I saw two walkers heading for the house. I pulled out my gun and shot them both clean in the head, watching as their rotting brains exploded everywhere. 

As I looked to my left, I saw Daryl approaching me. I started sweating and shivering. Here comes that nervous feeling again. Only this time, it was a negative nervousness, not a positive one like I'd been feeling before. That's because I'm unsure of my actions the last time Daryl and I were alone together. 

 

Daryl: Hey Rick. Daryl said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him.

Rick: Hi. I replied flatly. 

Daryl's expression changed to one of worry and concern.

Daryl: You okay? He asked. 

Rick: Yeah, I'm- I'm fine. I replied.

Daryl's eyebrows raised up at me.

Daryl: You really gotta stop lyin' to me, ya know. He said, smirking.

Rick: What? Why would you think I'm lying? I asked. 

He sighed.

Daryl: Rick... I know when you're lying to me.

I just shook my head and looked down at the ground. 

Daryl reached his hand out and placed it on my face, raising my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

Daryl: What's going on? He asked. There was so much love in his voice... or it could just be me dreaming, as usual. 

Rick: I-I-I should've kissed you. I stammered. I was really trembling now. I knew it was noticeable. 

Daryl stared me down. He never broke eye contact with me. I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or excited. 

Daryl: Why do you say that, Rick? He asked. 

I exhaled.

Rick: I crossed a line. I mean, come on. You don't think about me that way. I don't even know if you think about men that way. I probably fucked up everything. I said, flying through my answer.

Daryl slightly shook his head, looking down at the ground before raising his head to look straight at me again.

Daryl: Rick, do you think that I would've let you kiss me if it wasn't what I wanted? He asked. 

My eyes widened. 

Rick: So, you, you wanted it? I asked to clarify. 

Daryl nodded, smiling. Something that's rare, but I love seeing it.

Daryl: Yes, of course I wanted it Rick. I would've pulled away if I didn't. You know damn well I don't let people take advantage of me anymore. He answered.

I sighed in relief and smiled.

Rick: So, you, you like men? I asked.

Daryl: I know this, Rick. I like you. Screw other men, it's you that I want. He replied. I shivered with happiness. 

I looked from his eyes down to his wonderful lips, and back again.

Rick: Can I- Can I do it again? I asked. 

Daryl: You don't even have to ask, Rick. Just do it. He answered. I beamed before leaning in and touching my lips to his. As our lips moved together, I felt a feeling of euphoria. I opened my mouth slowly and gently poked my tongue against his lips. He let me in and our tongues began enveloping each other in the most perfect way. Kissing Daryl is the best thing I've ever experienced in my entire life.

I couldn't be happier right now. Daryl has just reassured me that I am what he wants. I did make the right move and Daryl is more than okay with it. I love Daryl so much.

 

 **Daryl's POV:** I can always tell when Rick's lying to me, and when he spoke to me today, I could see him sweating, I could see him shivering. I knew the truth was being hidden. When I uncovered what the truth was, I was absolutely baffled. I couldn't believed Rick thought that I didn't want him. I would've accepted his kiss if I didn't want him. I would've backed away, and I didn't. I made sure to reassure him that he did the right thing. Sure, by doing that, I'm putting myself out there. But Rick is totally worth it. I don't want to spend anymore time, hell, I don't want to waste anymore time denying myself Rick when it's always been clear how he feels. That's not fair to me or Rick, and I love him so much, so I'm not gonna let that happen anymore. We deserve each other. We shouldn't be deprived of each other and each other's love. Who knows how long we're gonna be on this Earth, especially in the state it's in now. We have to make the best of it, and the best way we can do that is be together. 

Rick asked me if he could kiss me. I'm gonna make sure he realized he doesn't have to ask. Kissing Rick feels amazing. More than amazing. It's the greatest feeling I've ever felt. When his warm, inviting lips touch mine, I just melt away. I melt into him. I know he feels the same way. I can tell from his kiss. The way he kisses me. It's... the best. Even better is when our tongues collide and follow each other inside the warm caves that are our mouths. It's the greatest feeling in the universe. Nothing feels better than it. The way Rick kisses me makes me want him in every way possible. It's the type of kissing that makes you never want to let go of the other person because you never wanna stop feeling their lips on yours. Kissing Rick just makes my mind crazy. But I love it. I love it, and I love Rick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 4! I really love this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Love you! <3  
> (I WILL NOT BE WRITING TOMORROW, BECAUSE AS YOU ALL KNOW, TWD'S NEW EPISODE WILL BE ON TOMORROW! IT'S A RICKYL EPISODE! AHH! LOL! :D <3)


	5. Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a road trip, Rick and Daryl spontaneously decide to have a little fun.

**Rick's POV:** I'm currently on my way to the house Daryl is staying in to convince him to come on a little road trip with me. I talked to some people and got them to agree to watch over our group and the area our group is populating while we're away. I think it's about time Daryl and I got away and had a little time to ourselves. After all, the last time we were alone went pretty well. 

I got to the house, entered it and went to Daryl's room. The door was opened, but I knocked anyway. 

 

Rick: Hey. Can I come in? I asked.

Daryl looked up at me and motioned for me to come inside.

Daryl: Sure. He answered.

Rick: So, I came to talk to you about sneaking away with me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

Daryl's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Daryl: What do you mean sneak away with you, Rick? He asked.

Rick: Well, it's not really sneaking away. I already talked to the others. They're gonna watch over everything while you and I go on a little road trip. I said. I smiled widely at him, my eyes wide and my eyebrows raised. I was excited, I was trying to get him excited so he'd come with me.

Daryl chuckled and lowered his head, then shot it up to look at me again.

Daryl: A road trip? You serious, Rick? He asked.

Rick: Yeah, I'm serious. It's about time we get some time alone, I mean we never do. You know that. I said, sending him a look of genuine desperation. 

Daryl: Yeah, yeah you're right. Alright, come on. He said getting up from his bed and grabbing his knife, tucking it away in his pocket.

We exited the house and made our way to the car. We got in and drove off. Well this is gonna be lots of fun. I am beyond excited. Just me, Daryl and the open road. 

After a while of driving, Daryl and I noticed it was getting dark. 

Daryl turned to look at me.

Daryl: Do we have to go back to Alexandria now? He asked.

I snickered.

Rick: No, of course not. Our night's just getting started Daryl. I answered.

Daryl: What do you mean? He asked. 

When I found what I thought was the perfect spot for the continuation to our night, I answered Daryl's question.

Rick: There's a meteor shower tonight Daryl. I thought you and I could watch it together. We can get on the roof of the car and make tons of wishes. I said. I raised my eyebrows up and down. He chuckled, shaking his head.

Daryl: Are you getting romantic on me? He asked. 

Rick: Rickmantic. I replied, smirking. 

Daryl: Oh God, okay. I'll watch the fuckin' stars with you if you stop with the corny talk. He said.

I laughed.

Rick: Okay, okay. I'll stop. I said laughing. I raised my hands up in defense, joking with him.

Daryl and I exited the car and got on top of it, laying next to each other on the hood.

We started to see shooting stars go past our eyes, one by one. Quite the sight to see.

Perfect moment between the two of us.

While Daryl was busy counting stars and making wishes, I slowly reached my hand across to meet his. He looked at me, then locked his fingers with mine, smiling.

Then we began making wishes together. 

When we were done with that, we got back into the car.

I turned all the car lights on so it wouldn't be so dark, and so Daryl and I could see each other. 

Daryl: You're an incredible leader. He said to me out of the blue.

I blushed and giggled. This man makes me do the most embarrassing things, but I love it and I love him, so I just go along with it.

Rick: Oh, stop. I said, shaking my head.

Daryl: You are. Don't be bashful. Without you I wouldn't be alive. He said.

Rick: I doubt that. I said.

Daryl: I'm serious Rick. I'm still here because of you. He said.

I looked at him lovingly and bit my lip.

Rick: You're not only my reason to stay alive, but you're my reason to keep everyone else alive too. I said.

Daryl grabbed my hand.

He looked down at our intertwined hands, then up at me.

Daryl: Well, I'm glad I mean so much to you. He said, rubbing his thumb softly over my hand. I hummed too softly for him to hear.

Rick: You do. I almost whispered, but I knew he heard me, because he slightly nodded his head at my utterance. 

I looked at him, biting my lip once again. I slowly leaned into him. I pressed my lips against his gently.

Our lips moved together slowly and gently. I hummed at the electricity bubbling in my gut. 

I moved things forward by pressing my tongue to Daryl's lips, waiting for him to let me in. 

He did and our tongues started to move together sensually. 

We moaned quietly into each other's mouths.

I grabbed at Daryl's shirt as my lips and tongue continued their quest.

I pulled away reluctantly.

Rick: Daryl. Lay down with me? I asked.

Daryl: Sure. He replied, a look of love in his eyes and mine too.

We got in the back seat of the car and continued kissing as sensually as before.

I grabbed Daryl's shirt again, only this time, I used it to help me lay him down against the seat of the car. 

As we kissed, I reached my hand up and put it in his hair, playing with it. He hummed. He must enjoy that.

I gently lifted his head and angled it to one side, then I started kissing his neck gently. 

He shut his eyes tightly.

Daryl: Oh Rick. He moaned. 

I kept going, then eventually I decided to gently make my mark on him. I bit down softly, leaving the smallest purple mark on his beautiful, smooth, strong neck.

I licked over it and kissed it gently.

He moaned a little louder than before.

Daryl lifted up and started kissing my neck. I let the softest moan my body would allow escape me as I threw my head back in pleasure, giving him even more access to my neck. He gently bit me in return, leaving a purple mark on my skin, then proceeded to give that very mark the same special treatment I'd given the mark that now rest on his neck. 

Rick: Daryl. I mumbled. 

Daryl rubbed down from my neck to the beginning of my button down shirt. I hummed. He looked at me with a question in his eyes. I knew that question was whether or not he could remove my shirt, so I nodded in silent response.

He started unbuttoning my shirt slowly. Soon, my shirt was completely removed. Daryl threw it in the front seat of the car. 

He looked up at me with love and lust in his eyes. Mostly love.

Daryl: You're beautiful. He said. 

I leaned down to plant a kiss on his sweet, delicious lips. 

Rick: Lift up for me Daryl. I said. 

He did.

I proceeded to remove his shirt as well. 

Once it was removed, I threw it on top of mine.

I bent down and began to kiss down his chest slowly. I then licked my way back up. 

Daryl moaned. 

I smiled.

He reached up and stopped his hands on my belt buckle.

He looked at me to know if he should continue or not.

I nodded. 

Daryl removed my pants slowly, leaving my underwear, and threw them in the front seat.

I did the same with his pants. 

We removed each other's shoes and soon we were almost completely naked. The only thing left was our underwear.

I kissed him gently again.

I pulled away and looked at him.

Rick: Daryl, do you want to? I asked. 

Daryl: Yes. He breathed. 

Rick: Have you ever, done this before? I asked.

Daryl: No. He answered.

I looked off to the side, trying to decide if I still wanted to at least try this with Daryl. I mean, he is the man I love after all. It's only right we get to share this moment with each other. 

I made up my mind.

Rick: Okay. I'll be gentle. I said, leaning in to quickly kiss him on the lips. 

I removed my underwear along with Daryl's and placed them with all our other clothes. 

I leaned down and kissed Daryl again.

Rick: How about I give you a blowjob first? It'll be easier. I asked.

Daryl: Fine, but I get to give you one too, Mr. Rickmantic. He chuckled.

I laughed. I just love him so much.

Rick: I'm not gonna argue with that. I said.

Rick: Sit up. I said, gently.

He did. 

I placed my hand around Daryl's beautiful cock. I leaned down and took him into my mouth, a little bit at a time, until my mouth was completely full of him. I began sucking slowly, while bobbing my head up and down his cock. I hummed as I did so, and Daryl started moaning. 

When Daryl reached his hand down and placed it in my hair, tugging slightly, I sped up slightly.

Daryl started moaning even louder. 

I went at top speed. At this point, Daryl's moans were the loudest they could get, I'm sure, and out of control. 

Daryl moaned the loudest he could one last time, before cumming in my mouth. I swallowed it all, then looked up at him.

Rick: Damn, you have some lungs on you, don't cha? I joked. I laughed.

Daryl: Yeah, I do. He raised his eyebrows at me and laughed. 

Daryl: Okay, okay. It's my turn. He smiled widely.

I laid down and let Daryl take hold of my cock this time. I hissed and threw my head back when I felt his warm, moist mouth around me. 

Daryl began to drag his teeth up and down my cock gently. I moaned loudly. That sensation was something new and it felt amazing.

He began to speed up. I moaned louder and louder, the faster he went.

I put both my hands in his hair tightly. 

I heard him hum around my cock.

I loosened my grip just a little, just in case I was holding on too tight for him.

He went as fast as he could and my eyes flew shut. I moaned extremely loud, but not as loud as Daryl, and came in his mouth.

We both sat up and I rested against him, panting.

Rick: Oh Daryl. I said. I couldn't believe how much pleasure I was feeling right now, and it would only get better, which is unbelievable.

Daryl: I know. He said confidently. My eyes narrowed, I looked at him.

I shook my head and laughed at his confidence. Well, more like cockiness. I laughed internally at the thought.

I leaned in to kiss him. 

I put my hand in his hair and rubbed it around gently.

Rick: Okay Daryl, ya ready? I asked. 

He nodded.

Rick: Okay, lay back down. I said sweetly.

I wanted him to know I'm not demanding anything. He has a choice, no matter what.

Once Daryl laid back down, I spit on my fingers quite a lot. I rubbed them around, then looked up at Daryl. 

Rick: I'm gonna finger you first. I don't want to just jam my cock up there, I don't wanna hurt you. Okay? I said.

Daryl: Yeah. He nodded.

I started off by circling Daryl's hole slowly and gently. 

Daryl: Mmm, Rick. He moaned.

Rick: Ya like that? I asked gently.

Daryl: Yes. He breathed.

I continued what I was doing for a little while.

Rick: Tell me when you want a finger, okay Daryl? I said.

I rubbed around his hole one last time.

Daryl: I want one. He said.

I placed a finger into Daryl tight ring of muscles as gently as I could.

He whimpered.

Rick: Do you want me to stop? I asked. 

He continued to whimper. 

I was about to pull my finger out of him when his hand stopped me.

He began to thrust into my finger. 

Daryl: No! Please don't stop! He whined.

Rick: Okay. Okay. Calm down. I said, rubbing his hair gently to soothe him.

I started to twist my finger back and forth inside of him while he thrusted into my finger.

He began to moan.

Rick: Does this feel good? I asked.

Daryl: Yes. He moaned.

Rick: Do you want another finger? I asked him, not forcing him into anything.

Daryl: Yes. He replied.

I added a second finger and continued to gently thrust them into Daryl.

Daryl: Oh Rick! YES! He moaned. 

He reached down and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

Rick: What do you want Daryl? I asked. 

Daryl: You. He moaned. He grabbed me by the hair and planted a kiss on my lips. 

Rick: You sure you're ready? I asked. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt him. After all we didn't have actual lube.

He put his hand in my hair and looked at me with loving eyes.

Daryl: Yes. He answered.

Rick: Okay. I said.

I reached down and grabbed my cock, lining it up with Daryl's entrance.

I looked at him one last time.

He nodded.

I entered him as gently as I could.

He let out a noise that was between a moan and a cry. 

Rick: Daryl, you let me know if you want me to stop. I raised my eyebrows at him.

Daryl: I will, but please don't. He whined.

I laughed at his response and started thrusting into him gently.

He started moaning quietly.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, then kissed his neck several times while continuing to thrust into him.

His moaning started to get louder and louder the faster and rougher I went. 

He grabbed my biceps and moaned as loudly as ever.

I bent down and kissed all along his luscious arms, licking up and down when I was done. 

Daryl: Rick! Yes! YEESS, RICK! He moaned sharply.

Rick: Daryl! FUCK Daryl! I moaned.

At this point, the entire car was shaking. I was hoping the tires wouldn't fly off of it.

Daryl: UGH! Daryl threw his head back in pleasure and I saw his eyes roll backwards.

I was moaning like hell, thrusting harder than I ever thought I could.

Daryl: Oh my God, this feels so good! He moaned.

Rick: Oh Daryl! I moaned. 

Daryl: YES YES YES! Rick, I'm gonna cum! He said.

Rick: Me too! I screamed. 

Neither of us wanted it to be over, but our bodies wouldn't allow us to push them any further. 

So we both surrendered to our orgasms.

We came at the same time. Daryl's cum shooting up onto my stomach and my cum filling him up completely. 

I gently pulled out of him and we rested, catching our breaths. 

Daryl: Ugh, I feel so fucking close to you now. He said, leaning on my chest and resting there.

Rick: Me too Daryl, me too. I replied.

A few moments of absolute silence passed before I decided to bring forward the most important confession of them all.

Rick: Daryl? I said.

He looked up at me.

Daryl: Yeah? He said.

Rick: ... I love you. I said. 

He looked down, then back up at me.

Daryl: I love you too. He said.

I sighed.

I felt a huge weight lift off my chest.

He knows the most important thing of all now, and even more important, he feels the same way.

Daryl and I redressed and got back in the front seats of the car.

We drove our way back to Alexandria. 

I am on top of the world right now and I believe Daryl is too. 

He is my one and only love. 

 

 **Daryl's POV:** Rick and I just made love. It was nice to be so close to someone that actually cares about you, because it's honestly not something I'm used to. There's not much I'm thinking right now, other than the fact that I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life at this point. Rick is my everything. I love him so much and I'm glad I finally got to tell him that. It feels better now that it's out in the open. I can't imagine things can get any better, but I'm sure they will. I have the guy of my dreams extremely close to me now and I'm never letting him go. No matter what. Rick is my one true love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 5! They made love! This is quite a long chapter, but I'm really happy with it. The car scene from last night's episode kinda inspired this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Love you so much! :) <3  
> #Rickmantic ;D


	6. Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a certain someone suddenly shows a romantic and sexual interest in Rick, Daryl gets jealous and Rick has to show him that he's always the only one in Rick's heart and mind.

**Rick's POV:** I woke from what seemed like a really long nap. When I went downstairs into the living area of the Alexandrian house I'd been making my home in, I saw Daryl sitting in the chair by the fireplace, soaking up the warmth. He had his eyes closed and his hair was glowing from the reflection of the fire. He looked beautiful, as always. 

 

Rick: Hey you. I said smiling as I approached him.

Daryl: Hi. He said getting up to hug me, then sitting back down.

Daryl: Sit with me. He said, patting the chair next to his. 

Rick: Okay. I smiled and sat down beside him.

We sat there soaking in the warmth from the fire that blazed in front of us. 

Daryl: So, what's the agenda for today? He asked. 

Rick: Well, you and Glenn are gonna hold down the fort here, while Michonne and I clear out some walkers outside the gate. I answered.

Daryl: Sounds good. He nodded. 

Just then, Michonne came through the door.

Michonne: You ready Rick? She asked.

I nodded and got up from the chair.

Rick: Yeah. I said, kissing Daryl then following Michonne. 

Michonne and I positioned ourselves outside of the gates and began whacking off every walker that came our way. 

I knocked out walkers from the left while she took the right. 

My gun. Her katana. Both at full speed. Intense moment for sure.

After a while, we didn't see anymore walkers headed our way, so we took a break, but stayed outside the gates talking.

Michonne: Rick, you're doing an incredible job. She said smirking. 

Rick: Thanks. Course I can't do it without any of you. I said.

She beamed. Looking down then up again.

Michonne: You really know how to take control of things, don't you? She said.

Rick: Uh, yeah. It's just natural I guess, me bein' a former cop and all. I said, rubbing the back of my neck. 

I knew the direction this conversation was going in and to be honest, I wanted nothing to do with it. I loved Daryl, period.

But she just kept on talking to me. I really wanted Daryl right now. I needed him.

 

 **Daryl's POV:** I had just finished checking up on everyone on one side of Alexandria. I was walking past the gates to check on everyone on the other side, when I heard something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

I heard Michonne and Rick talking to each other, and I didn't like what I was hearing out of Michonne's mouth at all.

I just kept listening. I knew Rick would be coming back inside soon, so I decided to wait and talk to him about all this after Michonne was out of ear shot.

 

 **Rick's POV:** Michonne put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. Now, I was really getting uncomfortable. I need Daryl. What she said next really unsettled me. 

Michonne: You can take control of me anytime you want. She said smirking.

Rick: What? I asked. I couldn't believe my ears. This coming from a woman I thought was my best friend the entire time. This is all too much.

Michonne: You heard me. She said leaning in. I backed away quickly, completely uncomfortable.

I was relieved when Glenn opened the gates back up at the perfect time.

Michonne stormed off, upset I didn't let her lips touch mine.

When I turned around to reenter Alexandria, I saw Daryl standing on the other side of the gates.

I rushed to him.

Rick: Daryl! I said excitingly. I was so happy to see him after what just happened. We weren't apart very long, but in the time that we were, all hell broke loose, as usual. I should be used to this by now, but I'm not, and I don't like it one bit.

He stood stoic. Still as a statue. 

Daryl: What was that about? He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rick: What do you mean? I asked, genuinely curious.

Daryl: Don't play dumb Rick, she was flirting with you! I heard everything! He yelled.

Rick: Daryl, I know, but I wasn't flirting back. In fact, she made me so uncomfortable all I wanted was you. I almost ran to you, but I couldn't. I had to stay at the gates, I had no other choice. I said.

Daryl: Rick, she loves you. He said, sadness laden in his voice.

I scoffed in disbelief.

Rick: But I love you, Daryl. Not her. I said.

Daryl put his head in his hands, clearly upset.

Rick: Dare, you mad at me? I asked. Truly hoping he wasn't.

Daryl: I don't know. He replied.

I knew I didn't do anything, it was all her. I tried to make sure Daryl knew that.

Rick: How about we spend the entire night together, huh? I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He cracked a smile.

I rubbed his chin and kissed him gently.

Daryl: Okay. Fine. Can't say no to you. He said.

I sighed happily.

I was pissed at Michonne for almost making me lose Daryl, but I was also thankful to her for giving me the opportunity to spend the entire night with him, and make sure it's a night he'll never forget.

We got back to the house and Daryl and I went up to my room. We immediately stripped down to our boxers and laid in the bed. I laid on top of Daryl, I looked him straight in the eyes. I leaned down to kiss him. This was only the beginning. 

Rick: I love you Daryl, and I never want you to forget that. The entire time Michonne was talking to me that way, all I could think about was you, I swear. I'd never go behind your back and flirt with someone else. If I liked Michonne, if I was meant to be with her, I would be. But I like you, and I'm with you. So, what does that mean? It means we're meant for each other and nothing or no one is ever gonna change that, I swear to you Daryl. The most important person in my life has always been you, and it's always gonna be you. I leaned in and started to kiss him gently, letting my tongue slip past his soft lips.

He hummed in my mouth, letting his tongue meet mine half way.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him extremely close to me. 

Daryl: I love you Rick. He said.

Rick: I love you too Daryl. I kissed him once again.

Rick: You wanna lay down with me? I asked him.

Daryl: Yeah. He replied, smiling slightly.

He's so cute. I love him.

We laid down next to each other and put the covers over ourselves.

I held onto him the entire night, whispering the sweetest things into his ear until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

I know Daryl will never forget how much I love him, because I'm gonna remind him every day in every way.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 6! I threw Michonne in this one as a little surprise. In my stories, Carol is usually the villain, if you will, lol. But I decided to have Michonne be the naughty one in this story. Not gonna lie, it was really difficult writing Michonne in this way because in reality, she's one of my top three favorite characters on TWD. But just to do something different. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Love you! <3


	7. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl are closer than ever. Daryl shows how much he cares about Carl and Judith. Daryl begins to see himself as a huge part of the Grimes family.

**Daryl's POV:** Rick and I are really close and it feels amazing. I've never had this in my life, so it's a refreshing change. Lately I've been thinking about how comfortable I feel with Rick. I've also been thinking about Carl and Judith and how much I really love those kids. I always have, but now that their dad and I are so close, I love them even more. 

When I got up in the morning, I decided I was going to spend my entire day with Carl and Judith. Just to bond with them and show them how much I care. 

When I got outside, I noticed how beautiful of a day it was. I went on my way to find Carl. I found him just leaving one of the houses and I approached him smiling. 

 

Daryl: Hi Carl. I said.

Carl: Hi Daryl. He smiled back.

Daryl: Hey, what do you say I teach you how to use a crossbow? I asked him. His eyes instantly lit up. In the past, Rick told me several times how much Carl wanted to use a crossbow. 

Carl: Really? You'd really do that? He asked excitingly, beaming from ear to ear.

Daryl: Of course. I smiled warmly at him.

Carl: Oh Daryl, you're the best! He said, hugging me. 

Daryl: Aww. I said. I loved the feeling of being so close to Rick's kid.

 

I took Carl to a secluded area of Alexandria, where he wouldn't be distracted by anything around him. Being distracted makes learning things so much harder, and using a crossbow is hard enough.

I got behind Carl and helped him position himself correctly.

Carl: How's this? He asked, looking up at me. 

Daryl: Good, now look straight ahead and shoot. I told him. 

He did as he was told and the most perfect shot came out of it. 

Carl: I did it! He shouted, excited. He jumped up and down. 

Daryl: Yeah, you did. See, you're gonna be a bad ass like me. I smiled at him.

He laughed.

Carl: Yeah, I hope so. He had the sweetest look on his face. 

I messed up his hair playfully and smiled at him.

 

Rick: Hey! What're you boys doing? Rick asked. His voice coming out of nowhere.

Daryl: Hey! I'm teaching him how to use a crossbow. I smiled at my one true love and kissed his temple.

Rick: Oh, really? He asked.

Carl: Yeah! Dad, Daryl is awesome! Carl exclaimed. 

Rick looked down, smiling. The smallest laugh leaving his body. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

Rick: I know he is. He smiled.

I pecked him on the lips. 

Rick: Well, since it's family day. How do you feel about watching over Judith with me? He asked me.

Daryl: Of course I'll do it. I replied quickly without a second thought. I smiled at Rick.

 

Rick, Carl and I headed into the house where Rick, Carl and Judith were staying. Once we got inside we all began to settle and get comfortable.

 

Rick: Hey Carl, you can go upstairs and shower if you'd like. Rick said.

Carl: Okay sure. Carl replied. 

Before Carl ran upstairs he came up to me. 

He hugged me as tightly as somebody can be hugged. 

He looked me in the eyes, comfort written all over his face and at that moment, I knew he was definitely comfortable with me being around and I love that feeling.

Carl: I love you Daryl. He said. He kissed my cheek.

I laughed.

Daryl: I love you too. I said smiling. 

Carl then ran upstairs to shower.

I looked at Rick smiling. He smiled back with this look in his eyes.

Daryl: What? I asked.

Rick: Carl doesn't say that to just anyone, you know? He said.

Daryl: Doesn't say what to anyone? I asked.

Rick: "I love you." He replied.

Daryl: Oh yeah, well I figured that. He's been through so much, I can't imagine he'd just throw those words around. I know he means it. 

Rick: You do realize I'm never letting you go, right? I can't ever let go of someone that me and my kids love so much. He smiled at me with love in his eyes.

Daryl: I wouldn't want you to. Ever. I said. I kissed him lightly on the lips. All of a sudden, Judith started crying. Rick got up and brought her over to his chair, sitting her on his lap. 

Daryl: Well, look who it is. I said, smiling. Judith was just the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my entire life. It doesn't surprise me she came from Rick.

Rick: Say "Hi" Judith. Rick said, bouncing her around on his knee. She laughed, reaching out for me. 

Rick: She wants you Daryl. He said.

I smiled and took her into my hands, placing her onto my lap, close enough to Rick that both of us could interact with her.

Daryl: Hey Little Ass Kicker. I smiled at her. She laughed and hit my chest softly, again and again. 

Rick: Do you wanna help me feed her? Rick asked.

I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

Daryl: You don't even have to ask me. I smiled.

Just then, I could see Rick's cheeks turn bright red as he made his way over to get Judith's bottle.

Daryl: Oh, are we blushing? I said, taunting Rick. I smirked and laughed.

Rick: I can't help it. You're sweet as hell. He replied. 

I kissed his cheek, which made it even redder. 

Rick: Here, you big flirt. He said, nudging my shoulder. He handed me Judith's bottle and I laid her down on my lap, beginning to feed her. 

She hummed contently.

After a while, Judith was all done with her bottle. I placed it on the table besides the chair.

I picked Judith up and placed her over my shoulder, making sure to burp her.

Rick looked at me, impressed.

Rick: Wow Daddy Daryl, you really know what you're doing. He said.

I laughed so hard I started crying. I wiped my tears and turned to him.

Daryl: Daddy Daryl, really? I asked, still laughing a bit.

Rick: You don't like it? He asked.

Daryl: It's hilarious. I replied. I smiled at him.

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, then the lips.

I walked over to judith's crib and placed her down into it.

I rocked the crib back and forth and eventually, Judith fell asleep.

I quietly made my way back over to Rick.

Daryl: She's asleep Daddy Rick. I whispered.

He laughed lightly.

Rick: Come here. He whispered.

He pulled me onto his lap.

I instantly leaned in and kissed him slowly and gently.

He hummed in my mouth, creating quite the pleasurable vibration.

I ran my hand down his chest slowly, as I worked my tongue into his mouth.

He lightly bit my lip and I squeaked quietly. I didn't want to wake Judith up.

I pulled away slowly, but stayed close enough to feel Rick's breath on my lips.

Daryl: Quiet Daddy Rick, we don't want to wake up the baby. I grinned at him and licked his lips.

Rick: Let's go upstairs. He said. 

I nodded.

As Rick was heading for the stairs, I pulled him back. 

I looked into his eyes. 

Daryl: I love you. I said, kissing his lips once more.

Rick: I love you too. He replied.

 

That night, instead of going back to the house I was staying in, I slept in Rick bed, in Rick's arms. I love being close.

 

 **Rick's POV:** All day Daryl has shown me how much he cares about my family and I. I'm so glad I have someone in my life that cares about me and my kids and isn't just going to run off with anyone else. That truly means the world. I meant what I said, I can't imagine my life without Daryl and I'm not letting him go. Ever. He belongs in mine and my kids' lives. Forever. I love being so close to Daryl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX EPISODE SIXTEEN OF THE WALKING DEAD IN THESE NOTES* Hi everyone! I'm finally back! I decided to continue writing after the season was over. I just got so caught up in it and I'm sure I'm not the only one. 
> 
> So, now that Season Six is over, we're gonna do something fun. I want all of you who read my story to comment your opinions on who you think Negan killed, because those of you who watched the season finale know it was not revealed to us and we'll have to wait until October to officially find out who got Lucilled. 
> 
> The way I see it, it was Glenn. A few reasons for this are, he was the one who got killed in the comics. Also, in the episode, he had quite the outburst when he thought Negan was going to kill Maggie and I think he might have pissed Negan off. 
> 
> But, anyways, I can't wait to hear all your opinions! So please leave me loads of comments because I love reading them! 
> 
> Anyways, I'm starting back with a nice, light chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this part! Leave kudos and comments if you did! Love you guys! :) <3


	8. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick share an intimate moment alone.

**Rick's POV:** This week is the first week since the apocalypse began that Daryl and I are actually calm. Of course I know neither of us should ever let our guards down, but we do want to enjoy our quiet time while we have it, and right now, Daryl and I are tucked away in the bedroom of my Alexandria house. We're laying down on the bed together just relaxing. Carl is in his room and Judith is in her crib. The house is incredibly quiet. I wish it could stay this way forever. I know that's not possible, but I don't let that reality flood my mind. 

I look over at Daryl and find myself start to stare at him. I study his face, every inch of it. His perfect eyes, lips, bone structure, everything. Daryl notices me staring and looks back at me.

Daryl: What? He asked gently.

Rick: Nothing, nothing. You're just beautiful, that's all. I smile sweetly at him.

He looks down for a split second, laughing. Then his eyes meet mine once again.

Daryl: I'm not the only one. He says, climbing on top of me. He raises his eyebrows at me and winks.

I laugh loudly.

Daryl starts to run his hand from the top of my button down shirt to the bottom. He grasps the bottom of the shirt and rolls it up. He slides down my body, bends down and starts to kiss my now visible abs. 

I hum with pleasure. He then starts to lick up and down my abs. I moan quietly. 

I look down at him and grin. He winks at me again and goes to remove my shirt and pants. 

Rick: Moving quickly today, are we? I asked, teasing him.

Daryl: Rick, we haven't had a moment like this before. Damn right I am. He laughs. 

I nod and meet his lips half way after he removes my clothes. 

I pull away slowly.

Rick: Okay, now it's your turn to be naked. I smirk. I remove all of his clothes and now we lay naked in front of each other again. 

I look him up and down.

Rick: Oh, you're so fucking beautiful. I say, leaning in for another kiss. This time letting my tongue take over and make it's way into his mouth slowly. 

I swirl my tongue around slowly in his warm, moist cave. He hums in my mouth, which causes a vibration that goes straight to my dick. I moan at the feeling.

Daryl pulls away from me. I look at him questioningly. He bends down so that he's eye level with my dick. He takes it and slowly puts it in his mouth. 

I moan and throw my head back on the pillow. I grip the sheets as hard as I can. 

Daryl starts to suck faster, but I pull him away. I can feel myself about to cum, but I don't want to cum until I'm inside of Daryl. 

Daryl looks up at me. 

Daryl: What's wrong? He asks rapidly.

Rick: I wanna come inside of you. I say, grinning.

Daryl grins back and nods.

He positions himself underneath me and I grab the lube that's kept in the drawer of my bedside table.

I smirk at him as I open up the lube and place some onto my dick. It's cold, but it feels good. 

Rick: Ready? I ask him.

Daryl: Yeah. He replies.

I line myself up with Daryl's entrance and enter him slowly.

I start moving my hips against his gently. 

Daryl starts to moan, along with me.

The more I hear him moan, the faster I go.

His moans do things to me no one else could ever understand.

Soon I'm going so fast the entire bed is shaking. 

We were both moaning so loud. 

I could feel myself about to cum.

Rick: Daryl- I said, about to warn him.

Daryl: Go ahead. He said, nodding.

We both cum at the exact same time.

I pull out of him gently and fall next to him.

I sit up and remove the used condom from my dick. I throw it away.

I lay back down next to Daryl and pull him close to me.

Rick: I love you Daryl. I say, kissing his temple.

Daryl: I love you too. He mumbles. Soon he falls asleep and I follow. 

I could stay in his arms forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some really good stuff coming up starting at Chapter 10, but I had to do some filler stuff heading up to that, so here's a smut chapter. I know I've already done one in this story, but hey, you can never have enough Rickyl smut. Am I right? ;D  
> I hope you enjoy this part! Love you guys! :) <3


	9. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a run for supplies turns into a surprise for Rick and Daryl waiting just inside Alexandria's walls... But it isn't a good surprise.

**Rick's POV:** I feel everything has come to a calm inside the walls of Alexandria. When I feel this way, which doesn't happen often, I can't help but continuously think that it won't last. I'd like it to last. I need it to last. But anytime I've felt this way in the past, it hasn't lasted. Which makes me think... why would this time be any different? I want to keep my faith. I want to keep hope alive inside of myself so that I may spread it along to everyone inside of Alexandria's walls. I'm certain one of the largest parts of my ability to keep calm in an undead infested world, is Daryl. Daryl is my life. My love. He's kept me from losing myself, he's been doing just that even before we began a relationship. He keeps me sane. That's just one of the many reasons I need him around. As we all know, the walkers have never been our only threats. There's people out there. Bad people. None of us want to run into them, and it's certainly the last thing we need. But I know it'll happen. Every day, no matter my mood, I try to prepare myself to face our living enemies, along with our undead ones, and I'm sure everyone other Alexandrian does the same. We fight together. United. It's the best way. It's the only way. This is our world now. 

 

I awake slowly, opening my eyes bit by bit until they adjusted to the light in the room. I look to my right and see Daryl. My everything. I lean over and down his face to his neck. I can hear him hum softly as I do. I smile slightly. I love the affect I have on Daryl. I wrap one of my arms around him and pull him into my chest, humming myself. I love how soft and warm he is. It's so comforting to hold him close to me. With the arm I wrapped around him I gently coax him to turn around and face me. He hums once again and does just that. I look into his beautiful, bright eyes and smile sweetly. Daryl changes me. He makes me a better person and I love that. 

 

Rick: Daryl. I whispered, almost inaudibly. I lifted my hand and placed it in his chocolate brown hair, tussling it gently.

Daryl: Rick. He said. I could hear absolute happiness in his voice, which made me happier than I already was. 

I bent down slightly and started kissing his chest. He moaned quietly. 

Rick: You like that? I asked, looking up at him. 

Daryl: Mhm. He moaned. He reached down and put a hand in my hair, lifting my head to face him.

Daryl: But please, let's not do this now. He said. 

Rick: Why? I raised my eyebrows at him, genuinely curious.

Daryl: 'Cause, we need to focus on the supply run we have planned for today, not pounding each other into the bed. ... Rick, that's not gonna get us anywhere. He said.

I snickered.

Rick: Hm. I beg to differ. I scoffed. I grin at him. 

Daryl: You... are a very bad man. He said, smirking. 

Rick: Oh I know. ... You gon' punish me? I asked, jokingly. 

Daryl: Not now. ... Later. He said, raising his voice at me.

Rick: Hmm. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you later as well. You think you can just raise your voice at me like that, you bad boy? I asked, teasingly.

Daryl: Do you honestly think of nothing but sex? He asked genuinely. I grabbed his hand.

Rick: Of course I think of other things, but I can't help it. I love you. I said, pouting. 

Daryl: Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Now can we just leave already? He asked.

Rick: Hm, alright. I groaned. I kissed him gently. 

After we got ready, we headed out. 

Our plan was to clear out every area we came across. We wanted to get as much as we could so we wouldn't have to make another run for a while. 

When we arrived at the first location, I went in first and Daryl followed. We walked through the building slowly, clearing it as we went along.

After we cleared it, we grabbed all we could and headed off to the next location.

We did the same as we did in the last building. Then we headed off to the last location. 

Again, we did the previous. Before we knew it, our car was overstocked with everything imaginable. 

As we had hoped, it appeared we wouldn't have to do this again for a while. Of course I love when Daryl and I go on runs alone, because that gives us more time with each other. But at the same time, the runs are very physically demanding and we do enough stuff that's physically demanding to keep Alexandria safe and ideal as it is. We try and go easy on ourselves whenever we can. 

After our trip had concluded, we drove back to Alexandria. 

As soon as we returned, we took the supplies out of the car and got them stored as swiftly as we could. 

Once we were done, we began to walk back to my Alexandrian house. But something stopped us in our tracks. Soon, Michonne came running up to us from outside the gates.

Michonne: Rick! Daryl! She called out. 

Rick: Woah Michonne! I yelled.

Daryl: What's wrong? Daryl asked. 

Michonne: Guys, you gotta- you gotta come see this! She said, out of breath. 

She began to run back towards the gates and we followed. 

When we all approached the gates, Daryl and I stopped dead in our tracks, again. Our mouths dropped when we saw the sight before us. 

It was Dwight. 

Dwight: Hi Daryl. Hi Rick. He said. He smirked.

All we could do was stare at him with our mouths hanging open. 

How did he get inside our gates... and what does he want? ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I was gone for so long. My life has been hectic lately and I've had absolutely NO time to write. But I will continue now. Yay! Happy Summer to all of you by the way! I really hope you enjoy your summer and I hope I can give you something worth while and interesting to read that will make your summer even more enjoyable. The next part is Part 10, and shit is definitely about to hit the fan in this story. Dwight has arrived in Alexandria. Two words... NOT GOOD. I hope you'll all enjoy the rest of my story! I'm glad to FINALLY be back! Love you guys! :) <3


	10. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dwight has arrived in Alexandria, he's after one thing... Daryl. He'll stop at nothing to get him. He'll even unleash absolute hell inside the walls...
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS PART! IF RAPE IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ!

**Rick's POV:** Daryl and I stood with our mouths agape as we stared into the eyes of Dwight. He stared back at us, not once looking away. He held his gaze steadily... and in his eyes was a look of evil and desire. A deadly mix for sure. Neither of us had any idea what he'd do, what he'd say. He hadn't done or said anything at this point. All he did was show up inside of our gates and already we were both scared for our lives, and the lives of those we care about most. 

 

I stared Dwight down hard and long. 

Rick: What do you want? I shouted. My eyes narrowed. I was ready to shut down any move he'd make, physical or verbal. 

Dwight hopped down off of the truck he'd driven to Alexandria and pulled out a gun. He briskly walked toward Daryl and I. 

He pointed the gun at me and continued to stare us down.

Dwight: What do I want? ... What I want, is Daryl, and I'm not leaving until I get him... He gritted his teeth. 

I looked away in shock, then turned back to face him.

Rick: What the fuck does that mean? I asked him, furious already at this point.

Dwight: What that means Rick... is if your little boyfriend doesn't come with me, right now... I will shoot you right in your goddamn head. That's what it means. He tilted his head to the side. I could tell he was serious. He meant every word he just said to me.

I swallowed in fear. It's not that I'm scared of Dwight, but I will admit I am terrified of what he would do to Daryl if he got alone with him.

I turned to Daryl, I could see him swallow harshly. 

Daryl: What do you want with me? He asked, looking Dwight in the eyes.

Dwight slowly approached Daryl.

Dwight looked left, then right, then back at Daryl. Dwight scoffed.

Dwight: I just wanna talk. He said that in such a disgustingly sweet way. It sounded sweet, but at the same time you could tell this man was no good. We both already knew that. 

Daryl: About what? Daryl asked Dwight.

Dwight: Come with me... and you'll see. He said, raising his eyebrows at Daryl.

Rick: There is no way he's going anywhere with you! I raised my voice at Dwight.

I could see him grit his teeth again.

Dwight: Oh yes... there is. ... What did I just tell you Rick? Hm? ... I told you that if he didn't come with me, RIGHT NOW, you'd get shot in the head. Did I not tell you that, Rick? He asked.

After a while of me not answering his question, he placed his gun clean against my head.

Dwight: Hm? Did I not tell you that Rick? He yelled. 

Rick: Yes, yes you did tell me that. You told me exactly that. I responded.

Dwight: That's what I thought. ... So he's comin' with me. But first, I'm gonna get some of my friends here to detain you and keep you in our truck until I'm done with my little talk with Daryl. ... Is that understood? He asked.

I nodded.

Dwight looked away from me, then looked back.

Dwight put a hand up to his ear. 

Dwight: Hm? I can't hear you. He snidely replied.

Rick: Yes. I said loudly.

Dwight: That's what I thought... Guys. He said, motioning to two men standing on either side of the Saviors truck.

Before I knew it, the men had made their way over to me and roughly placed me into their truck before I even had a chance to protest.

I noticed Daryl was looking in my direction.

I mouthed "I love you." to him, because I honestly didn't know if we'd ever see each other again. That's a terrible, terrible feeling.

He mouthed it back.

Dwight: Come on Daryl. I heard Dwight raise his voice. He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder and lead him away.

I started to fidget and tear up. This was too much stress. I mean, having the man I love whisked away by another man I know is no good. He's probably gonna do god knows what to Daryl and I can't even stop him. This is awful. I feel horrible. This has just begun and I already want it to stop...

 

 **Daryl's POV:** Dwight and I walked into the woods together. ... I had no idea what any of his plans for me were. But I knew I'd find out, and soon. I was terrified, although I was hiding it, like usual. I didn't want a man like Dwight to know I was terrified of him. I mean, come on. A man like me terrified of a man like him... it just seems off. But it's the honest truth. I just hope it stays safe in my thoughts and doesn't make it out into the open. I don't need Dwight findin' it out, because he sure as hell could use it against me if he did.

 

Dwight stopped in the middle of the woods where there was an entire camp set up... wait... had he been planning this from the start? Whatever "this" is, it sure has hell doesn't look like an on the spot decision. 

 

Dwight: Daryl, sit. He said, motioning to a huge wooden log that had been cut to resemble a chair. ... Yep, definitely not an on the spot plan. Fuck...

I sat down on the log and looked up at Dwight. 

I looked back and forth.

Daryl: All right... what do you want? I asked.

Dwight sat on the log across from mine. It was close enough to mine that he could make any move and have direct access to me. I swallowed nervously at the thought.

Dwight: What do I want? ... You wanna know what I want? He asked.

Daryl: Yeah, that's why I asked. I said.

He huffed and stood up. He paced back and forth, while still huffing. I'd angered him. 

Dwight pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

Dwight: All right smart ass... Since you asked... what I want, is you. He said, keeping the gun pointed right at me.

Daryl: What the fuck does that mean? I asked.

Dwight: What the fuck is this, twenty questions? He replied.

I looked down at the ground, then back up at Dwight.

Daryl: Well... now who's the smart ass? I teased.

Dwight: Are you teasing me? He asked.

I looked down again. Then back up at him.

Daryl: Maybe. I said.

Dwight: Don't play with me, I'm not your toy. He said, strongly.

I stood up. I was eye level with him now. Still terrified, still not showing it.

Daryl: Just tell me what you meant when you said you want me. I said.

Dwight: Do I really have to explain myself, Daryl? He said, looking me up and down. 

An unpleasant shiver ran down my spine.

I froze.

I look down at the ground as I came to a realization. 

Daryl: ... You wanna have sex with me? I asked.

Dwight groaned. He started to walk away from me, but then turned back and quickly approached me until he was inches away from my face, and I was inches away from his.

He put a hand on his forehead. 

Dwight: Alright, here's how it's gonna go. I... am gonna rape the living fucking daylights out of you. I am going to put this gun to your head, and if you don't do EVERYTHING I say, I am going to kill you. ... Is that clear? He asked, once again gritting his teeth.

I looked away from him, then back at him. I groaned.

Daryl: Dwight, come on, we can talk. There has got to be something I can do to get out of this. I said, with hope in my eyes. Hoping he'd back down on his initial demands.

Dwight got even closer to me than I knew he could. I could feel his hot breath on every inch of my face. I held eye contact with him. I stood my ground.

Dwight: What? You don't wanna fuck me? He asked, snickering.

My eyes shot down, then up quickly.

Daryl: Rape isn't sex, Dwight. I said. 

Dwight: Look, smart ass. I don't need a goddamn sex crimes lesson from you. He yelled.

Dwight: You either fuck me, or you die. Take your pick. He raised his voice at me.

Daryl: I'd rather die. I said, in the bravest way I could muster.

Dwight snickered again.

He held the gun clean against my head, just like he did with Rick.

Dwight: Oh... is that so? He asked.

He looked away, then back at me.

Dwight: Hey, you know there's bullets in here, right? He asked.

Daryl: Yeah, I figured. I mean, isn't that usually how you kill someone? I said.

Dwight: You are such a smart ass. He smirked at me.

I could feel Dwight's arm snake around my body until he reached my ass. He placed his hand on it and squeezed it lightly.

I hummed. 

We looked each other in the eyes.

Dwight: You like that? He asked.

I nodded and leaned into him. 

I roughly placed my lips against his. 

I had to make him believe that I liked all of this, or else, he might drag it out longer than I could handle.

I hummed again and that allowed Dwight to snake his tongue into my mouth. He slowly worked it around inside of my warm, moist cave.

He reached down and roughly grabbed my cock through my jeans.

I hummed just before pulling away from him. 

Daryl: Dwight. I said, trembling. 

Dwight: On your knees. He commanded.

Daryl: But Dwight- I whined.

Dwight: Right. Now. He commanded. The gun was still pressed to my head and loaded, so I did as he asked.

Dwight tussled my hair. 

Dwight: You're a good boy. He said. 

He slowly started to unzip his tight jeans. 

He slipped his jeans and underwear down just far enough for him to be able to release his cock from his underwear.

I stared at his cock. I looked up at him, expressionless.

Dwight: Well come on. Suck me, make me hard so I can fuck you into next week. He said, his voice slightly raised.

I was resistant, of course. But Dwight wasn't having any of that.

Dwight pressed the gun even harder into the side of my head. 

Dwight: If you don't start sucking me off right now, I will shoot you and get off on it too. You understand? He yelled.

I jumped.

Daryl: Yes. I whined.

He brought my head forward to his cock.

Dwight: Do it. He yelled.

Some minutes passed.

Dwight: Don't make me tell you again. He said through gritted teeth. 

I leaned in and started licking his cock up and down slowly. Then I took him into my mouth.

Dwight: Ohh yeah. He moaned.

Dwight: Deep throat me. He commanded.

I hesitated once again.

Dwight still had the gun to my head.

Dwight: Right. Now. He commanded.

I enveloped his dick in my mouth. 

Dwight: Uh, FUCK. He moaned.

Dwight: Yeah you're good at this. I really shouldn't be surprised. You fuck the former cop after all. I'm sure he loves to control you... and I can see why. He said.

When he said that I released his cock from my mouth. What he said pissed me off. I hate this man, so much.

Dwight: Why'd you stop? I was enjoying it. He yelled.

Daryl: Stop talkin' shit about Rick and you'll get what you're askin' for. I yelled.

Dwight bent down to my level.

He put his hand in my hair and pulled it lightly.

Dwight: You are gonna give me what I ask for, regardless of what I say. ... Do you understand me? He raised his eyebrows in anger.

I scoffed.

Daryl: I don't have to do shit! I yelled.

Dwight: All right, that's it. Let's go! He yelled.

Dwight placed me on the ground in the middle of the camp and tore off my clothes, along with his own.

  
He put the gun to my head again, stressing that he wasn't playing any games with me. 

He got on top of me. He began to rub my body up and down. He kissed me roughly and bit my lip hard. I could feel it bleeding.

When Dwight saw my lip bleeding, he licked the blood up slowly.

Dwight: All right Daryl, you wanna be difficult? I can be difficult too. He muttered.

I saw Dwight lining himself up with my entrance and the next thing I knew, he thrusted into me with an extreme amount of force.

I whined. I started tearing up. This is horrible.

Dwight leaned down to kiss me roughly again. 

He started a rhythm of consistent thrusts. Slow at first, then faster, and faster. It seemed like it would never end.

He was moaning the entire time. I stayed quiet, apart from whining every now and then.

He leaned down and started to kiss and bite along my neck and chest, even my abs.

He was thrusting into me extremely fast now. I couldn't stop sobbing. It just got worse and worse.

Dwight: Daryl, don't cry. You know you love it. He said, wiping away my tears.

I shook my head.

Dwight: Aww, yeah you do. He said.

He was moaning extremely loud now, so loud it echoed all over the entire woods. I could tell he was gonna come.

Dwight: Uh! Daryl, Daryl! He moaned, continuing to thrust into me. 

Dwight: Moan my name. He said.

Daryl: No. I said, still crying and whining.

With the gun still to my head... I was getting anxious.

Dwight: I said, moan my name, or parts of your body will be strewn all over these woods. He threatened. 

I wasn't enjoying this, but I didn't want to die and I didn't want Rick to either.

So I did it, against my will, but I did it.

Daryl: Mm! Dwight, Dwight, FUCK! I moaned.

He grinned, thrusting extremely hard. 

Dwight: I'm gonna cum, and I want you, to do it with me. You understand? He asked.

Daryl: Dwight, I can't. I whined.

Dwight: Do you want to die, Daryl? He asked. The gun was still to my head.

Daryl: No. I said, frantically shaking my head.

Dwight: Then do it! He yelled.

Daryl: Okay. I whined. I bucked my hips up to meet his and he and I came at the same time, him moaning one last time and me staying absolutely silent. ... I was horrified after what he'd just done to me.

He kissed me one last time.

He pulled out of me and I was extremely sore. We redressed and started walking back to the car. I just wanted to see Rick, really badly after all of this.

As we were walking I could feel something seeping out of my asshole. I turned around and saw that it was blood.

I grabbed Dwight's arm to turn him around. 

Dwight: What? He said, annoyed.

Daryl: I'm bleeding. I said, turning around to show him.

Dwight: Eh, it'll get better. You'll heal. It's not my concern. He said, cold.

Daryl: Not your concern? You did this to me! You're the one that did this to me! How can you say it's not your concern? I yelled.

He turned to face me completely.

Dwight: Daryl, I have zero tolerance for you, zero patience to deal with you. Do you really wanna start an argument with me right now? He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. 

Daryl: No. I shook my head.

Dwight: Good. Now come on. He said, tilting his head in the direction of the car, which was now visible. I could see Rick was now outside of the car, instead of trapped inside.

Dwight: Here he is. We finished our talk. He said, patting my shoulder. I winced.

Rick looked at me, concerned. He could tell by my face that something was wrong.

Rick: What'd you do to him? Rick asked, horrified. Even without knowing what caused the look of absolute fear on my face.

Dwight scoffed. 

Dwight: We just had a little talk. He said, brushing it off.

Dwight: He's yours. Dwight said, patting my shoulder once again. I turned around to see Dwight get in the truck and drive away with the other two men he'd brought with him.

I was frozen. All I could do was stare at the truck driving away. I was in complete and utter shock by what just happened to me. I can't believe Dwight went there. He's gone a lot of other expected places, but... there. I can't believe it. I just can't.

Rick: Daryl, baby. Rick brought me out of my frozen trance.

Daryl: Hm? I said, looking him in the eyes.

Rick: Let's go inside. He said. 

I turned to kiss him gently.

I just needed to kiss someone I actually loved. Someone that actually gives a shit about me. Not somebody that uses me, then turns me away. It always felt good kissing Rick, because he actually does love me, he actually does care.

Rick and I headed into his Alexandrian house. There is where I'd tell him everything he missed, while he was trapped in the Saviors truck. I knew how he'd take it, he'd want to kill every living Savior out there, and you know what... if that's what he decides he wants to do, I'll be right there next to him. I know it's possible. I know it's something that can be done, as long as we do it together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Little bit of a longer part for you guys this time around. I really hope you enjoy it! I love you guys! :) <3


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells Rick about everything that happened between him and Dwight while Rick was trapped in the Saviors' truck. Rick doesn't take the news well at all...

**Daryl's POV:** I was just raped by Dwight... I'm in a state of total shock. I knew the Saviors were no good, but I didn't expect them to go this far. 

Rick and I walked from the gates of Alexandria all the way back to Rick's Alexandrian house. As we slowly entered, Rick turned to face me. He looked me dead in the eyes, with a serious look on his face. I could tell he was upset and pissed, and he didn't even know what happened to me yet. 

 

Rick: Daryl, I know Dwight did something to you. I can see it written all over your face. ... Tell me everything. He said boldly. 

I exhaled and turned away from him, showing him the trail of blood running down my pants. 

His mouth dropped and he ran over and hugged me. 

He released me from his grip and looked me in the eyes.

Rick: Oh my God, Daryl what did Dwight do to you? He asked, completely shocked. 

I exhaled again and looked him in the eyes.

Daryl: He raped me... I said, looking down at the hard wood floor. 

Rick stood in front of me with his mouth agape. 

Rick: He what? He asked.

Daryl: He raped me. ... He made me suck him off and then when I told him not to talk shit about you he threw me on the ground and raped me. ... He held a gun to my head the entire time. He said if I didn't do EVERYTHING he told me to do, he'd kill me. I struggled to say through the tears that were now pouring down my face. 

I could see Rick clench both of his fists and his teeth. 

Rick: Oh My God. Who does Dwight think he is? Screwing with my family. I don't fucking think so. He isn't getting away with this. He said furiously. 

Rick: I'm gonna get him. He said.

I could see him starting to calm down. 

Rick: But I'm not gonna worry about that now. He stood inches away from me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. 

He placed one of his hands on my face and his arm around me. 

Rick: How about you and I take a nice, hot shower. Hmm? How does that sound? He asked, rubbing my toned arm up and down softly and slowly. I hummed at the feeling and nodded my head. 

Rick: Good boy. Let's go upstairs and into the bathroom so we can undress each other. He said. 

Daryl: Okay. I mumbled. Still very shaken up by my very recent ordeal. 

Rick and I headed upstairs and into the bathroom. We undressed each other like Rick said. 

As Rick bent over to turn on the hot water for our shower, I couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass. Damn. He's beautiful. 

While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Rick had turned around to notice me staring at him. 

Rick: You like what you see, Daryl? ... Take a picture. He said, jokingly, winking at me. 

I giggled.

Rick stepped into the shower and held out his hand for me to grab. 

Rick: Come on. He said, gently. He smiled at me sweetly.

I smiled back and grabbed his hand, stepping into the shower after him. 

We immediately began to wash each other's bodies and hair. 

After a while, our nice, hot shower was completed. As soon as we stepped out of the shower, Rick picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. I giggled as he did.

Daryl: What are you doing? I asked him. 

Rick: Carrying my beautiful boyfriend to my bedroom. Is that a problem? He asked, smiling. 

Daryl: Nope, I ain't complainin'. Especially after the day I've had. I said.

Rick placed me down onto his bed gently and put a finger to my lips. 

Rick: Shh. Don't think about today. Okay? Just think about the fact that you're back where you belong, with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again. Especially around those goddamn Saviors. He said, kissing me gently on the lips. 

I looked into his eyes and put a hand in his hair, gently moving it around in my hands. 

I could hear him hum extremely softly. 

Daryl: I love you Rick. I said.

He kissed me gently on the lips once again. 

Rick: I love you too Daryl. He replied. 

After we both got into much more comfortable clothes and Rick kindly threw my bloody pants in the washing machine, we both laid down on Rick's bed cuddled into each other. I was nice and warm, not just from the blanket that was covering both Rick and I, but from Rick's own warmth as well. It felt so good to be back in the arms of someone who felt familiar. Someone I'm incredibly in love with.

I fell asleep not thinking about Dwight and what he's done to me, but about Rick and how much he loves me. If you ask me, that is the most beautiful, perfect thought to fall asleep to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Little bit of a shorter part for you this time around, since my last part was so long. I purposely took my time with writing and posting this chapter because I wanted the last chapter to really soak in. I'm sure by now it definitely has. So, I hope you all enjoy this part. I love you guys. :) <3


	12. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his recent ordeal, Daryl wants Rick more than ever. Will Rick share in the love with Daryl, or resist in order to let Daryl fully recover?

**Rick's POV:** Daryl and I had a nice, quiet night. Which is really what we both needed after what Daryl had recently gone through with Dwight. I awoke when I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw sunlight peeking through the curtain in my bedroom. I smiled and turned around. Daryl was right by my side, still asleep. Calm and peaceful. I almost didn't want to wake him. But I knew I had to. I lightly tapped Daryl on the shoulder. He responded by grunting and turning away from me. I tapped him again. This time, he grunted even louder, pushing my hand away from him. 

I leaned in close to him. 

Rick: Come on Daryl. It's time to get up. I whispered. He turned to face me and opened his eyes. I looked at him smiling.

Daryl: Why'd you wake me up? He grumbled.

Rick: Because I had to, sleepyhead. I said, laughing. I leaned down to kiss the side of his face. 

He beamed and raised up, leaning into me and placing a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips. 

Rick: How're you feelin'? I asked him. 

Daryl: I'm fine. He mumbled.

Daryl: I mean... as fine as I can be I guess. He said.

I gave him a serious look.

Rick: Daryl... I said.

Daryl: What? He asked.

Rick: I care about you. I really want to make sure you're okay after what happened. I said, concerned he wasn't being honest with me.

Daryl: Rick, I wouldn't lie to you. I'll admit, I'm not in the best shape. But all wounds take time to heal, and I'll get there. I swear to you. He said, trying to assure me he would eventually be okay. 

Rick: Well, I'm not just going to leave you to recover on your own. I'm going to help you. That's one of the things I'm here for. To help you through things. That's why we have each other. I said. I really care about this man, I don't want to see him hurt. 

Daryl: I wouldn't want you, to leave me, right now. In fact, that's the last thing I want. He said. I could see the desire in his eyes. 

Rick: Well, I'm not going anywhere. I assured him.

I could see tears starting to form in his eyes, then I saw them fall.

Daryl: I was so scared. He said, beginning to sob loudly. I don't see Daryl this broken down. It's an awful sight to see. I hate it. I want to make it go away.

Rick: Oh Daryl. I said, sweeping him into my arms and hugging him tightly. As tightly as I could. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. 

I kissed both of his temples, pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

Rick: Listen, I'm gonna take care of you for the entire day, okay? I said, gently playing with his hair.

Daryl: Rick, you don't have to do that. He said.

I looked away, then back at him.

Rick: Yes, I do. Even if I didn't have to, I would certainly want to. We belong to each other and it's my job to make you feel better. To help you heal. You can't do it alone, and I'm here so let me help. Please. I said, kissing the side of his mouth.

He nodded his head slowly.

Daryl: Okay. ...Okay. He said. 

Rick: Good. Now I am going to make you breakfast. Your favorite, pancakes. I said, getting out of bed. 

As I was heading for the door, Daryl stopped me in my tracks.

Daryl: But Rick- He began.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes. I pointed my finger at him.

Rick: Pancakes! Don't argue with me. I said, laughing as I headed down to the kitchen. 

I could hear Daryl mumble "okay." as I left. 

I made my way to the kitchen and started to cook. 

After a while, I was done and I called Daryl downstairs. 

I could see him as he headed down the stairs. 

Rick: You look cute. I said approaching him and kissing his cheek.

Daryl giggled and blushed.

Daryl: Thank you. He said, walking over to the table and sitting down.

As I brought our plates over to the table, I looked at Daryl. 

Rick: Are you blushing? I asked him. 

Daryl looked down and got even redder in the face. 

Daryl: No. He mumbled, smiling like a fool.

I snickered as I looked at him. Then I winked.

Daryl: You're so mean. He said, before we began to eat.

After we were both finished, I cleared the table and cleaned the plates.

I turned to Daryl and started to slowly approach him.

He looked at me and smiled.

Daryl: That was really good. Pancakes are my favorite, you're the best. He smiled wider as he finished his sentence.

I went behind the chair he was sitting in and wrapped my arms around it. My hands were touching Daryl's chest. I leaned in close and kissed his face.

Rick: You know what's next? I whispered in his ear.

Daryl: What? He whispered back, looking at me and smiling.

I leaned in extremely close to his ear.

Rick: A bath... I said.

Daryl turned around to look at me completely, his knees making direct contact with the chair he'd just been sitting in.

Daryl: You're going to bathe me? He asked in a whisper.

Rick: Yes. I replied, still whispering in close to his ear.

I slowly backed away from his ear.

Rick: If you want me to, of course. I added, now speaking in my normal voice.

Daryl: Of course I want you to. Next thing I know, Daryl had jumped out of the chair and lunged at me, attacking me with cute, sweet kisses all over my lips and face. I couldn't stop laughing.

Rick: Alright, come on. I said, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

We headed into the bathroom. Once we were there, I ran the bath water and set up all the soaps and shampoos along the sides of the tub. I put my hand in the water to make sure it was hot enough, and it was. Then, I began undressing Daryl. As he reached for my shirt to remove it. I put my hand on top of his hand, returning it to his side and shaking my head.

Rick: No darling, this is all about you. Not me. I wanna make you feel better. I said. I kissed his cheek, and then his lips. He nodded slowly.

Once I was done undressing Daryl, I quickly undressed myself. Together, we headed into the extremely warm bath. We sighed when we felt the water touch our skin. It felt amazing. It was something we both needed to feel. 

Daryl was on my lap facing forward. Soon, he turned around to face me. We washed each other a little bit and joked around having fun. 

Soon, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I hummed against his mouth and reciprocated. 

I could feel Daryl's tongue trying to gain access to explore my mouth, so I let him in. 

He moaned lightly. 

I could feel his warm, soft tongue exploring every corner of my mouth. What an incredible feeling. 

After a little bit of that, Daryl reluctantly pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

Just when I thought he'd stop, he started to lean back into me. But this time, he was leaning for my neck, not my lips.

I could feel Daryl start to nibble on the delicate flesh of my neck. I moaned. 

He pulled away and looked at me.

Daryl: You like that? He asked.

Rick: Yeah. I replied. My eyes flipped between his eyes and his lips.

Before I could say or do anything else, Daryl lifted up out of the tub and took me with him. 

We went back into my bedroom, we didn't even dry ourselves off. 

Daryl sat on the bed and pulled me down onto him. 

He immediately began to kiss me on the lips again. This time, a bit rougher. More passion. More desire. More love.

I hummed really loudly as Daryl gently nipped at my tongue, which was in his mouth, while he pulled me on top of him completely.

Daryl's grip on me was extremely tight. But I didn't mind. I wanted it. I needed it. 

We were exploring each other's mouths for a while before I could feel Daryl's hand slowly start to move down my body, towards my completely exposed cock. 

Daryl then pulled away from me slowly and looked me in the eyes.

Daryl: God you're so fucking hot. Your body is amazing. He mumbled. He grinned and leaned back in to my lips, gently attacking them once more.

Once again, I could feel Daryl's hand moving from the very top of my chest, all the way down to my pelvic area. Right before Daryl was able to grab my cock, I stopped him. I gently grabbed his hand and took it away from my pelvic area.

Daryl looked me in the eyes. He looked upset. 

Daryl: What's wrong? He asked. 

I sighed.

Rick: Daryl... I'm not sure if I'm comfortable doing this with you... now. I replied. He'd just gotten raped by Dwight, I couldn't possibly allow myself to make love to him now, he has to heal from that traumatic event first. 

Daryl: Why? He asked. He looked down, he had tears in his eyes. I lifted his head up. 

Rick: Daryl, you know I love you. Which is exactly why I can't do this with you here, now. I said. 

Daryl: Why? He asked, boldly this time. His tears began to fall.

Rick: Daryl, you've just gone through a lot. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed myself to make love to you after the trauma you've dealt with? I care about you. That's why I can't do this now. I said. 

Daryl: Rick. I'm fine. He said, stressing the last word. He placed his hand in my hair. 

Daryl: It doesn't matter what I've been through. I want to share this with you. You're the only person I'd ever want to do this with. If you don't even want to do this with me, I don't know what I'll do. Who I'll turn to. He said.

Rick: So, you'd leave me if we don't have sex right now? I asked.

Daryl shook his head.

Daryl: No. He sighed.

Daryl: Of course I wouldn't leave you. I could never leave you. This is just something I have the desire to share with you. It's a special thing between the two of us and I don't want to throw it to the side while I heal. He said.

Rick: But Dwight- I began. He cut me off.

Daryl: Fuck Dwight. This is about me and you. He said, looking me straight in the eyes. I could tell there was passion in his words.

I grinned and reached inside my bedside drawer, retrieving a condom and lube.

I grabbed Daryl's hair gently and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. 

We both laughed into the kiss.

I got back on top of Daryl and started to caress his body as my lips and tongue went wild against his.

I moved my head down to his neck and gently bit into the soft, delicate flesh there, leaving a mark.

He moaned as I did. 

Daryl started to buck his hips against mine. I reciprocated. 

The faster we went, the more we were moaning.

Daryl grabbed my biceps as he grinded against me. 

He leaned down to kiss me.

Daryl: Rick. He said.

Rick: What? I replied.

Daryl: Do it. He said.

Rick: I have to get you ready first, I really don't want to hurt you. I said, giving him a serious look.

He whined. 

I looked away and laughed before looking back at him.

Rick: Baby, it won't take long, I swear. I said, rubbing his hair gently.

I put some lube onto my fingers and started rub around Daryl's asshole.

He started moaning. 

Daryl: Mm, that feels good. He said as his head was stretched back from the pleasure he was receiving already.

Rick: Tell me when you want a finger babe. I said.

I went around the rim of Daryl's ass a few more times.

Daryl: I want one. He said, looking me in the eyes.

I smiled at him and placed one of my fingers into Daryl's entrance. He moaned and I could feel his muscles tensing around my finger already.

Rick: You are incredibly tight. I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

Daryl: I want you so bad. Daryl said, his breath quickening. Daryl started to fidget around. I had to calm him down if we were going to go any further.

Rick: Oh baby, not yet, one more finger first. I said, rubbing his hair, trying to soothe him.

Daryl: Fine. He whined. 

I laughed as I placed a second finger into Daryl's entrance. He moaned extremely loud and his back arched.

Daryl: Rick! Oh Rick, please fuck me. He screamed as he gently grabbed my hair. 

I laughed even harder now.

Rick: Alright baby, alright. I said, rubbing his hair slowly.

All of a sudden, I could realization creep across Daryl's face.

Daryl gently grabbed one of my arms. 

Daryl: Rick... He said.

Rick: Yeah? I asked.

Daryl: Not too hard. He said.

Rick: I'll be gentle, I promise babe. I said, reassuring him I wouldn't go too hard or move too fast.

Daryl nodded. I took that as the signal to enter him. So I placed the condom on my cock, lined myself up with his entrance and did just that. I entered him extremely slowly, and when I began bucking my hips against his, I did that slowly as well.

He started to moan. I rubbed his hair as he did.

I leaned down to kiss him. 

I tilted my head slightly, leaning in towards his ear.

Rick: You are fucking beautiful Daryl. I told him, kissing his face and then his lips.

He moaned.

Then he looked me in the eyes.

Daryl: You are too. He said, before letting his head fall back. 

I could tell he was enjoying the slow, steady stream of pleasure that he was receiving and so was I.

I continued to move at a slow speed. 

After a while of doing just that, while occasionally bending down to kiss Daryl's lips and neck, Daryl looked me in the eyes.

Daryl: Rick... He said.

Rick: Yeah? I asked.

Daryl: Would you please go faster? He asked. 

I looked away snickering, then looked back at him.

Rick: Anything for you my love. I said, grinning. I picked up speed right after that moving faster and faster as Daryl asked me to. 

Soon, we were both moaning as loudly as we could, our orgasms catching up with us.

Eventually they won.

Daryl: Oh Rick. Daryl moaned as he came.

Rick: Daryl. I mumbled as I came right after. 

After our gentle lovemaking, I gently removed myself from Daryl. I disposed of the used condom and made my way back to the bed to lay with Daryl.

I cuddled in close to him and kiss his face several times.

He giggled.

I looked him in the eyes.

Rick: Did you enjoy it? I asked. 

Daryl: Mm, yes. Yes I did. He replied.

Rick: I wasn't too rough? I asked.

Daryl: No, I would've told you if you were. I replied.

Rick: Okay good. I said.

He kissed me on the lips.

Daryl: I love you Rick. He said.

Rick: I love you too Daryl. I replied.

We laid in bed together for the rest of the day. Taking a well deserve rest on both our parts. 

I'm never going to get tired of moments like this, and I'm sure it's the same for Daryl. 

He is my love and I am his. We can make it through anything if we just stick together. We've been through hell, and now we're stronger. I love Daryl more than anything.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, the trailer is out for TWD Season 7! I'd really like everyone's opinions on it, so feel free to leave comments letting me know what you thought of the trailer. I'll reply and we can discuss. October can not come fast enough. As far as this story goes, I have a really big surprise that's coming in chapter 15. It's gonna be exciting. :D  
> Here is part 12 for you all. A little bit of sexy times, I hope you all enjoy it. I love you guys. :) <3


	13. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl finally believe that they will be able to move on from the traumatic events brought on by Dwight, but that belief turns out to be flawed when Dwight returns to wreak havoc on both Rick and Daryl, and this time... he's brought NEGAN.

**Rick's POV:** It's been a few days since Daryl faced that traumatic event at the hands of Dwight. He is still recovering from it and I've been there by his side every step of the way. We've only made love once since it happened, Daryl persuaded me to let it happen between us despite what he'd gone through not too long ago. I tried to convince him he needed to heal, while he tried to convince me that we will always need each other and that there's never a wrong time to show each other our love. He won. I don't regret spending that amazing moment with Daryl. It was something we both needed after what happened to him. But now, I can't help but be on high alert, and stay on high alert. I feel like I can't trust anyone. Even the people with whom I'm sharing Alexandria with. I find myself looking in every direction, at everyone I see. Looking over my shoulder when I pass people out on the roads. My anxiety has been off the charts. I can't get any peace of mind anywhere... except when I'm with Daryl. Which is why these past few days I've spent have been with him, with very little venturing outside of these walls. That is something else I don't regret. I just can't help thinking... what's next? ...

 

 **Daryl's POV:** I'm still recovering from what Dwight has done to me. I'm still sore. It's still kind of hard to get around, but I'm truly trying my best. I'm so glad I have Rick and I'm so lucky to have him. I don't know what I'd do without him. I certainly wouldn't have made it out of what I just went through without him. In fact, chances are I'd most likely be dead if it weren't for him. I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my life with. Rick is truly amazing. I do know however, that what I've recently gone through has really affected Rick, mentally and emotionally. After what Dwight did to me, Rick and I would go on runs and I could just see how anxious he was the entire time. He'd be looking every which way, almost jittering. I truly felt bad for him. It's like he thinks at any moment, something worse could happen. Who knows... maybe something worse _can_ happen...

 

 **Rick's POV:** Today, Carl has volunteered to watch Judith so I could continue to keep an eye on Daryl and everybody else within these walls. As Carl came through the door of the Alexandrian house Daryl and I had been taking shelter in, I looked him in the eyes.

As I handed Carl some of Judith's things for him to take to the house he was staying in across the road, I gave him a warning.

Rick: Alright now look, there are some very bad people outside of these walls. Now somehow, they found a way inside once. You know what that means, it can happen again. Be careful out there son. I'm serious. I warned him, raising my eyebrows.

Carl: Alright dad, yeah. Yeah, I'll be careful. He said. I could tell by his tone of voice that he knew I was serious.

Carl gathered Judith and her things, and out the door he went. I watched him through the glass as he walked across the road. I made sure he was safe. Something happened to the man I love. I wasn't going to let anything happen to my children. As Carl walked inside of the house and shut the door, I sighed and turned away from the door.

When I turned, I saw Daryl watching me. 

Rick: Hi Daryl. I said. 

Daryl: Hey. He mumbled.

Rick: Carl just left. I informed him.

Daryl: I know, I can see that. He replied, smiling at me. He walked towards me. 

Rick: So how are you today? Better, I hope. I said, smiling back at him.

Daryl: Yeah, yeah I'm doing better. He smirked.

Rick: Good, that's all I want. I said, smiling and sighing.

Daryl: So what are we gonna do today? He asked.

Rick: Well, I don't know. Guess that's up to you. I replied.

Just before Daryl could tell me what he wanted to do for the day, Michonne bursts through the doors, a look of panic on her face as she hyperventilated. 

Michonne: Rick! Rick! Come quick, you have to come see this! She exclaimed.

Daryl and I looked at each other and then full speed ran after Michonne. 

When we got to the gates we couldn't believe the sight in front of us. 

Our mouths hung open at what was before us. I looked to Daryl and saw him swallow hard. 

In front of us, were broken down gates and trucks and cars full of Saviors.

Out of one of the trucks, we noticed Dwight step out.

Daryl: Not again. Daryl mumbled.

Dwight stepped in front of the three of us. 

Dwight: Oh yes... again. Dwight said with a smirk on his face.

Dwight: Oh, and... I brought friends. He said grinning like a psychopath.

Behind Dwight in all the trucks and cars were twice the amount of Saviors that he brought through our gates last time when he captured and raped Daryl.

I started to shake and sweat. I was nervous and angry.

Rick: What do you want!? I yelled, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. 

Dwight: Aw Rick. Now there's no reason to get upset. This time... you won't be separated from Daryl... because we're taking you both. Let's go. Dwight said, grabbing both Daryl and I by our arms and dragging us towards one of the trucks. Daryl and I were forced inside of the truck's trunk by Dwight. There was a gate and a thick piece of cardboard blocking our view of the front of the truck, as well as thick cardboard blocking our view out the back of the truck. We couldn't see anything. Daryl and I just looked at each other, sweating and breathing heavily. We were both terrified. 

We could feel the truck begin to move, soon we were on our way to another location, but neither of us knew where. That was the terrifying part.

I reached over and grabbed Daryl's hand, squeezing it as tightly as I could. We looked each other in the eyes the entire ride. Eventually, the truck we were in stopped. I could hear the truck's doors open and shut and I heard footsteps coming around the back of the truck. We were being let out. The truck's trunk was open and immediately Daryl and I squinted and covered our eyes from the sun. After being in the back of a dark truck's trunk for so long, the sunlight in our eyes really burned. 

Daryl and I were yanked out of the truck by our arms and dragged into the middle of the woods. Surrounding us were a bunch of Saviors, too many to count actually. They definitely travel in packs, that's for sure. I looked around terrified and Daryl did also. Looking around at the sight before us, we really didn't know what we were in for. 

Dwight: Get on your knees... NOW! Dwight yelled. 

Daryl and I, terrified and shaking, did as we were told.

Dwight: Good. Glad to see you aren't trying to argue with me today. Really smart decision. Dwight said.

Dwight: Now, ya'll are probably wondering why you're out here right now. Right? He asked.

We both nodded our heads.

Dwight came close to us holding a hand up to his ear.

Dwight: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. He said.

Rick & Daryl: Yes. We both said boldly.

Dwight: Well... let me explain. Dwight started to pace back and forth. 

Dwight: I brought you both out here because I want you to meet a friend of mine, and guess what? ... He wants to meet you too. Dwight said, grinning like a maniac. 

Rick: What friend? I asked.

Dwight: If you'd shut up, I'd tell you. Dwight replied. I could tell by the look on his face that I had made him angry with my question.

Rick: I'm sorry. I said. 

Dwight: Oh, you're not sorry yet... but you're gonna be. Dwight said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Daryl and I.

Just then, Dwight walked briskly over to the truck we'd traveled to this area in, approached the driver's side door and opened it. Out came a tall man with a beard wearing a leather jacket and carrying a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. 

Dwight walked back over to us with the man following him. 

Dwight: This, is my friend Negan. Dwight said as he approached us. 

Negan: Hi. Oh are we going to have some fun... He grinned at us. His grin sent a shiver down both of our spines, along with his tone of voice. We could tell he was going to be hell on Earth for the both of us. 

Daryl lifted up his head and looked Negan in the eyes.

Daryl: Are you going to hurt us? He asked.

Negan: No. Not if you do what I say. But if you disobey me, you will be punished. Understand? He asked. 

Daryl: Yes. Daryl replied. 

Negan bent down in front of Daryl. My heart began to race and I looked over at the two of them. Negan was extremely close to Daryl and it made my blood boil. I couldn't stand the sight before me. 

Negan: What's your name? Negan asked, looking straight into Daryl's eyes.

Daryl: Daryl. He replied. 

Negan: Daryl... oh. We're gonna have some fun with you. Negan grinned. Negan reached his hand up and placed it in Daryl's hair. He began to play with Daryl's hair in a soft manner. 

Negan then looked in my direction. 

Negan: This is your boy toy, correct? He asked me.

I sneered at his words. 

Negan: Just. Answer. The Goddamn. QUESTION. Negan raised his voice as he gritted his teeth. 

Rick: He's the love of my life. I responded, still shaking. Even more now than before.

Negan snickered and rolled his eyes, then went back to playing with Daryl's hair.

Negan: I like your hair. He mumbled looking Daryl straight in the eyes once again. Although I could see his look, I couldn't read his look and that scared me.

Daryl: Thank you. He mumbled, terrified.

Negan: Oh it's my pleasure. Negan said. 

Negan reached between Daryl's legs and cupped his dick through his jeans. 

I started shaking in anger instead of in fear. 

Then, I lost it. 

Rick: GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM! I yelled. 

Negan took his hand off of Daryl and gritted his teeth as he stared at me, still not moving away from Daryl. 

Negan: I'm sorry, I don't think I fucking heard you. Say that again. He said.

Rick: I said, get your fucking hands off of him. I repeated myself, getting angrier by the minute.

At that point, I turned to look at Daryl and on his face was a look of terror. He wanted me to shut up and just take whatever these men were going to throw at us, but I wouldn't just sit there. I wouldn't just stay silent. Standing up has worked for all of us in the past, why wouldn't it work now?

Negan then let go of Daryl's dick and made his way over to me, bending down again. 

Negan leaned in extremely close to me and spoke in a very low but still audible voice.

Negan: Would you be opposed to Dwight and I using your little boy toy over there until he's spilling blood? Negan asked.

I cringed at his question. However, I looked him in the eyes, sneering.

Rick: Of course I'd be fucking opposed. I said boldly. 

Negan then got up on his feet and turned around.

Negan: DWIGHT! He yelled.

Dwight: Yeah? Dwight said as he approached all of us once again.

Negan: Why don't you help me show these wonderful people what happens when I'm not listened to. He said. 

Dwight looked us in the eyes. 

Dwight: You don't listen to Negan, you get fucking punished, which you very much deserve for not listening to this man. This is Negan's world, not yours. Take it like men. You got it? He said.

Rick and Daryl: Yes. We responded, putting our heads down. We felt defeated at this moment. Like nothing could be done to get us out of this. 

Negan turned to Dwight, looking him in the eyes.

Negan: Good boy. Negan said.

I wanted to throw up in my mouth. These men in front of us were absolutely sick. 

Negan bent down in front of us again.

Negan: Welcome to my world... He said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm FINALLY back! I'm SO sorry I took so long to start writing again. I really love this story and writing on Archive Of Our Own, but my life did get extremely busy in between writing the last chapter and this chapter. A lot has been going on that I've been having to take care of in my life, therefore I've had no time for writing. But finally I'm writing again. I also chose to write again now because TWD Season 7 is just around the corner. I am so incredibly excited for Season 7 and I'm sure you all are as well. Again, I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'll really try to write more often from now on because I really do love it, and I love you guys. This chapter is inspired by some of the clips in the Season 7 trailer. Negan is here and it's not going to be pretty. I intended on introducing Negan a few chapters later than this one, but I couldn't come up with any good filler before his appearance so I just placed it in here. I hope it's not too soon. So, I really hope you guys enjoy this part and the rest of the story to come. :) <3


	14. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl are now surrounded by Negan, Dwight and all of the Saviors. Negan decides to put on his own special show to communicate his message to Rick and Daryl.

**Rick's POV:** I was getting sick to my stomach watching the way Negan was interacting with Dwight and I'm sure Daryl was too. Negan was treating Dwight like he was his pet and I no way in hell was going to let him treat Daryl that way. When I saw Negan interacting with Dwight and I also saw the way Negan was interacting with Daryl earlier on, I had a feeling Negan was going to try to pull something. If he could treat Dwight like a pet, he could treat either one of us, maybe even both of us like pets as well.

 

Negan approached Daryl and I once again. He bent down in between both of us and looked at us back and forth. 

Negan: I, am going to put on a little show for the both of you. ... Because you clearly aren't absorbing anything I'm saying to you, so you're gonna have to learn the hard way. He said, raising his eyebrows as he snickered. 

Negan: Dwight! Get over here, right now. Negan yelled.

Dwight: Yes sir! Dwight yelled back as he approached Negan as fast as he possibly could. 

Dwight: What do ya need? Dwight asked Negan. 

Negan: Dwight, get on your knees for me. Negan said. 

Dwight instantly dropped to his knees. It was evident that Negan had extreme power over Dwight, and I assumed he must have had the same power over all of the individuals surrounding Daryl and I. We honestly didn't know what would happen next, and we were afraid to find out.

Negan looked in our direction. I gulped. I was incredibly nervous. Oh, what would happen now?

Negan: Ya'll ready for a show? Negan asked.

Negan then looked Dwight straight in the eyes and started to take his pants down. 

I really wanted to turn away and by the look on Daryl's face, I could tell he wanted to as well.

Negan then removed his underwear and looked at Daryl and I again, raising his eyebrows. 

Negan turned back to Dwight, again making direct eye contact with him.

Negan: Suck. Negan demanded in one word. I flinched and turned my head when I heard Negan's word spoken.

Negan: HEY! Negan yelled.

Negan: You'd better watch this or else it'll be you AND your boy toy sucking me off instead of Dwight here, you understand? He asked boldly.

I quickly turned my head back to face Negan and Dwight, almost breaking my neck in the process.

Negan put his hand up to his ear.

Negan: I. Can't. Hear. You. Negan said.

Rick: Yes. I replied loudly.

Negan: Good. Dwight, go ahead. Negan said as he looked at Dwight with lust in his eyes. The feeling of nausea continued to invade my body more and more.

Daryl and I watched as Dwight placed his mouth on Negan and began to suck him off slowly. Negan threw his head back in pleasure and moaned softly. 

Negan placed his hand in Dwight's hair and turned to face us.

Negan: You see, this could be you if you ever disobey me again. Negan moaned.

Rick: What did Dwight do? Did he break rules? Why are you making him pleasure you? I asked.

Negan stopped Dwight from sucking him off and approached me.

I was obviously uncomfortable having Negan's bare dick in front of me. 

Negan: I am not _making_ him do anything. He wants to pleasure me. He loves me. Isn't that right, Dwight? Negan said, turning to Dwight. 

Dwight: Yeah it is. Dwight replied, grinning. I gagged quietly. 

Negan turned back to Daryl and I.

Negan: Everybody loves me... and you will too. Unless of course you two want to die. He said, speaking to both Daryl and I.

Negan: Do you want to die? Negan asked us, already knowing the answer.

Rick & Daryl: No. We replied, looking Negan straight in the eyes.

Negan: Good. Then you will worship me. You understand? He said.

Daryl and I looked at each other angry and upset. We honestly felt like we had no other choice at this point, so we both nodded.

Negan: Good. That's what I thought. Negan said.

Daryl and I had absolutely no idea where this was going to go, and we definitely did not want to find out. But, at the same time... we knew we were going to find out anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So today, I just have a shorter chapter for you. Nothing big, but I felt like getting some writing done today and I had some time for once. This part is quite disturbing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I know this story seems to be headed in a bad direction right now, but I promise there will be a happy ending to this story. No one is going to die or anything like that. I love you guys. :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's me again! How are you guys liking Season Six of TWD? Let me know! So, I wasn't going to start writing my Rickyl until the next episode, but I've decided to write the first part tonight. This story's going to be different than my others. Rickyl is my main ship out of all four, so this story ought to be the best one out of all of 'em. ;) It's also most likely going to be longer than all the others. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Love you all! <3


End file.
